Why
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: "Why are you chasing Phantoms Izumi?" It's all fun and games until someone dies. VERY MINOR Light/OC -REVISED-


_Why _-REVISED-

One-shot

* * *

The sounds of scribbling and groaning was etched into my mind, the sounds echoed in the small room. This small room so happened to be mine.

Who am I you ask? I am Izumi Hideki, and I happen to be studying with my _almost_ best friend Light Yagami. I've known Light for ages, ever since my dad joined the police force where Light's dad worked. Mr. Yagami was a higher ranking officer, meaning: my dad took orders from him. So, our first meeting (mine and Light's) wasn't an easy one.

When I was younger I always thought that the world needed to be judged and people like Mr. Yagami needed to be toned down, because when I was younger I thought that Mr. Yagami just liked to boss around my dad. I didn't think Mr. Yagami was doing his job, but boy was I wrong.

_Anyways_, Light and I met when my dad invited the Yagami's over for dinner. I remember every single detail of that day.

* * *

_It had been an early November and my dad just got a promotion, thanks to Mr. Yagami, of course._

* * *

"But dad!" A seven year-old me cried out and tugged on his sleeve, "I don't want that bossy man in my house!" My father, being overly strict with me, stood and stared unfazed by my actions.

"Honey," he said tiredly as he cooked over the open flames, "Mr. Yagami's job is to be… "bossy" because he's my _boss_." He tried to explain it as best as he could, but it didn't make a difference to me; he was still bossing my daddy around and I didn't like it one bit.

Then, the doorbell rang.

The wind outside was traitorous and the leaves of the early autumn fell limply to the ground.

"I'll get it," I said grumpily. I walked to the door and reached up to the handle and opened it cautiously, of course it was the Yagami's. Mr. Yagami kneeled down to my height and ruffled up my short hair.

"Hello there Izumi; remember me?" I bit my tongue because I didn't want daddy to loose his job.

"Yeah I remember you," I said politely, "you work with my daddy right?" Mr. Yagami's face stretched into a wide grin, "yes, yes I do." I smiled lightly and opened the door wider.

"Please come in Mister and Missus Yagami," I held out my hands, "I can take your coats if you wish." Mrs. Yagami looked kind of shocked and slid off her coat slyly.

"Thank you Izumi-chan," Mrs. Yagami's motherly affection was contagious because I started smiling fondly, "you're welcome Mrs. Yagami." She walked off with Mr. Yagami, towards the kitchen. Another coat was piled on top of the two heavy coats and I flopped backwards.

"I'm sorry!" A loud voice squealed out, a hand came out and helped me up, "I'm Light Yagami by the way; my daddy is the boss of your daddy." That moment was like adding fuel to the fire.

"You don't have to rub it in you know." I said curtly as I hung up the coats.

"I wasn't trying to…"

* * *

His phone rang as I sighed, I already knew who it was.

_Misa-misa._

I want to kill that girl. She was Light's girlfriend and was really clingy to him. She called him about every two hours and texted every waking minute. She was annoying; I don't think I could handle her.

I've met her once and she seemed like a whore; she wore slutty clothes and looked like a common whore sometimes.

Then again, she was an actress and a singer. Aren't those people suppose to dress a little like that?

"Hey Misa-misa." Light's husky voice called me out of my rant inside my head. I tried to ignore him and his sweet, doting comments towards the girl that flung them around carelessly. I began to write down the same math problem over and over again; I was getting irritated.

Light was supposed to be helping me with my homework with Math and hanging out with _me_.

Can you tell by now? I was in love with Light. Well maybe not love, more like I really, _really_ liked him. It was strictly a brotherly love though for him. I guess the feeling will never be mutual.

Ever since that Misa-misa girl came into the picture my time with Light was cut short. She was always with him, always "hanging out" with him, she was _always there_. I hated her with a strong passion.

"Are you almost done?" I asked harshly, "you said you'd help me with Math, but all you've been doing is talking and texted Misa! If I had known it'd be like this I would've never invited you over…" my voice got quieter by the end of my harsh tone.

"_Can't you see you're hurting me! Whenever you talk to her, or say I love you to her!"_ I wanted to scream that out so badly when he looked over at me; I think he noticed my sad eyes.

"Hey, Misa, can I call you later?" I almost screamed with relief as he flipped his phone shut and shoveled it into his pant's pocket.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, away from my homework.

"Yes." I hissed at him.

"Why do you hate Misa so much?" _Oh god_, I hated when he acted like he cared. Especially when he doesn't even have the common courtesy to look at you when he talked like that, "I mean I have to have some kind of approval that you like her." _Well I don't_, I thought harshly.

"Please don't give me that shit Ratio-san! I know you don't care; all you care for is yourself and that damned Misa girl. Please spare me the fucking gentleness and false caring. It kills me." From every word I spoke more venom was added on.

I wanted very much to hit him, but I cared too deeply to. I flopped on my bed and rolled over on my stomach. I had turned on the television and started watching the update on Kira before Light could respond.

_"It seems that ten more criminals in jail have been killed from the recent "Kira" killings and further news that "Kira" has killed two big CEO's in this investigation..." _the reporter went on about some new "Kira" things and so on. I zoned out; _Kira was that good. _

I mean he is like a terrorist. He uses a weapon rather than himself, in a sense, to kill people. Well, he is a murderer too. I supported him killing criminals that police had yet to find or incriminate , but not ones that have been in jail for forty years or that had started a new life; ones that didn't do anything for such a long time? That was just plain _wrong_. Another bugged me about Light, he is way into Kira. I guess he kind of worships "Kira" in a sense I guess.

"You okay there Izumi-chan?" he knew I hated when he added the suffix _'chan'_ to my name and he only did it to annoy me, which is another thing that bugged me about Light. I glared at him and asked the stupidest thing I could:

"Why?"

"You had that stupid look on you get in math class." I glared at him harder and if looks could kill Kira would be dead too. Math class was the only advanced class I had. I was good with numbers and word problems and my teachers always put me in advanced math classes even though I was bored to death in them.

"Why does it seem that you hate me?" I looked at Light. He had on the god dammed innocent playboy look on; I knew him too well to even give him the chance of day to use that to get me.

"Oh PUH-LEASE," I yelled as I shoved his things towards him, including his coat, "Don't use that line on me! I'm not one of your little _whores_." My brain seethed at the mere thought of it.

"Just get out! Don't call me! Don't contact me! Just leave me alone!" I was so hot-headed sometimes it destroyed things I had built up. In the long run, I just ruined one remarkable friendship. He shoved me backwards, making me slip on my house slippers.

"Fine!" He stormed down the steps and before I could run after him, to scream 'I'm sorry!', for him to hold me; he was gone. Down the street, he was pacing himself though.

"God, why do I care for him so much?" I ran down the stairs and grabbed my coat that hung from a peg. I wrapped it around me, and ran outside.

While running I had run into someone, I couldn't see his/her face. All I knew was that it was a hard enough blow to send me onto my butt. I rubbed my head.

"I'm so sorr-" the person cut me off.

"Why are you chasing phantoms, Izumi?" That voice; it was Light. He walked into the street light. An vice smile was creeping on his face.

"W-what?" My throat throbbed for some reason. He took a notebook out from behind him and opened it slightly. I caught a glimpse of the front cover. It had '_Death Note_' promptly written on the front. I looked up at him, worried for my life. He started writing something down and then stared at his watch.

"While we're waiting…_love_…why don't I fill you in," I looked at him confused, "I am Kira." My lungs tightened and my throat was clenching, like I was having an asthma attack. It was like I was dying…oh _fuck_.

"Ki-Kira? W-why are y-you killing me?" I clutched my chest, right where my heart would be.

"You got too close, sweetheart." His words wrapped around my head as he tilted up my head and abruptly kissed my lips. My air was taken away and I looked up at him dazed.

"Why?" my last breath was wasted on a word I used too many times with Light. A word that I would never forget, even in death. My body was limp as Light walked away feeling no pain nor regret. My eyes were dull and blank.

"_Such cold hearted beasts live in this world. None as cold hearted as Kira. Kira… why do you do things that no one can understand…except those select few? Why do you think you need to judge this world...like some God," _the television in an old room flickered and buzzed. It showed a picture of a man with a blurred face and cold look in his eye.

_"We will find you and get bring you into Justice… Kira… one day."_

Definition of why: the cause or intention underlying an action or situation.

_"One day Kira, you'll understand why people ask 'why'. One day you'll be saying that same word," _the man's image faltered, but the voice was still there, "when you're in the hands of Justice."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I revised it because I wasn't happy with the other one. So review if you like, but this was really for my enjoyment.


End file.
